fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Trinity Whiteheart
Trinity Whiteheart '(トリニティーホワイトハート,''Toriniteii Howaitohaato)is a wandering mage who travels around Fiore with her group, Zero-to-Infinity, a group that looks for jobs and hunting down dark mages. She is the third and finally member to join the group afterRin Icetreker rescued her from a monster after it attacked her when she was sleeping. Her family has been killed by an unknown dark mage and is seeking the killer in order to get revenge. After joining the group, she met Clayton Shirogane and the three traveled together, thus completing the group Zero-to-Infinity. She is arrogant, much like Rin, and thinks very highly of herself and always insults people by their appearance. Due to this personality, Rin and Trinity always fights and argues, but they still care about each other, just like Natsu and Gray. Also like Rin, she has a crush on Clayton and often fighting for him against Rin. She is the main protagonist and her type of magic is Fire Magic and Shadow Magic. Appearance Trinity is a pretty young girl with white hair to her waist and red eyes. Due to a spell bond with her by her parents' murderer, when she uses Shadow Magic, it causes her left eye to turn blue. She also has a balck tattoo shaped on her forearm. Her hair is tied into a ponytail with a ribbon that is white and has red stripes. She wears a black and white coat with brown armbands and wears a red skirt. She also wear black boots with buckles. Trinity also wears a ring, given by her father, a pink and gold necklace and matching earrings, due to her love of jewelry. Personality Trinity is known for her arrogant and self-confident personality. Her personality makes her hated by Rin and the two are contently bickering over who's better.Despite her arrogant personality, she has a crush on Clayton and is kind to him and often acts loving toward him,despite Rin's anger when this happens. She thinks highly of herself, saying that she is the strongest member of Zero-to-Infinity and always taking the hardest jobs even against Rin's complaints. Even though the two are rivals, they do care for each other and even teaming up on some occasions. Trinity has a deep love for money and jewelry which is stated by Rin that she has over 199 pieces of jewelry and counting. However, when she uses Shadow Magic, her personality changes drastically. She becomes quiet, merciless, and cold, not caring about her friends or anyone around her and only focusing on the enemy before her. But after turning back to normal, she doesn't remember what happens and so she doesn't know why Rin and Clayton are shocked and try to stop her before she uses Shadow Magic. It is stated by Raiden that she hates chocolate and carrots and reasons are unknown. History Trinity wakes up in a field and only remembers her name. A monster attacks her as soon as she gets up and unknowning kills the monster with her magic. After killing it, nearby villagers greets Trinity and celebrate due to the monster terrorized the village for 2 months. They give her supplies and 70,000 jewels and gave her shelter for the day. While she was sleeping, she recalls her parents' death and sees a tall dark mage putting a curse, which forms a tattoo on her, and fleeing. Trinity wakes up with anger and concludes that the mage was the one who erased her memories and killed her parents. She leaves the village and travels around Fiore in search for the dark mage after given basic information about Fiore and magic from the villagers. In July 3, X784, Trinity was attacked by a monster while she was asleep in the woods and she tries to kill it but her magic didn't respond. As she was about to be killed, a mage appears and saves her. The mage later introduces herself as Rin Icetreker and Trinity faints. She then wakes up and finds herself in bandages and sees Rin and a young man who introduces him as Clayton Shirogane and invites her to join Zero-to-Infinity. Clayton then explains that the group's purpose was to regain their missing memories and kill their parents' murderer. He then questions her about her memories and tattoo. After Trinity replies, he and Rin show her their tattoos and said that they are the same as them. Trinity, shocked to see two other people who were the same as her, joins the group. Synopsis (Coming soon) Equipment '''Ring of Randomness The Ring of Randomness is the name Trinity gives to her ring because it provides "good luck sometimes and bad luck the other times" randomly. Despite Clayton's protests against it having that name, she still uses the name. The ring was given by a mage after Trinity helps her with a mission. The mage says it is a good luck charm and hope it's useful to Trinity even though, according to Trinity, it provides bad luck as well. The Ring seems to be able to provide extra mana to its wielder for more spells, which Trinity uses to her advantage. Powers and Abilities (Coming soon) Trivia * Trinity's first name is actually based off of Trinity Seven * Trinity has a liking toward classical music * Her birthday is actually Pi day (March 4th = 3/14 = 3.14) * Her tattoo is based off of Saber's Command Spells from Fate Stay Night * A lot about Trinity was changed. (Look below) ** Trinity was supposed to be an anti-hero. ** Rin and Trinity were supposed to be close friends or even sisters. ** Trinity was also supposed to be a Dragon Slayer, but it was changed. ( I'm not sure if I want her to be a Dragon Slayer instead, I'm thinking about it). ** Trinity was supposed to be a dark mage from the beginning but it was changed due to it didn't fit the story. ** She was supposed to have Ice Magic. * Trinity's stats are: Category:Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Female